


New Year's Wish

by marukusanagi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I made your wish come true" Psyche is in love with Shizuo</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Wish

_HELLO. Just when I thought I was done doing ff from DRRR! This came this morning to me as a dream…. Just a short scene, but let's see… welcome to my new work! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not an English speaker and I don't have a beta besides the corrector from MSword…_

* * *

**New Year's wish** _by Maru de Kusanagi_

**WARNING: Shounen ai, tragedy, bad grammar. I don't own DRRR! or it's characters. This is purely for entertaiment.**

* * *

If I have a way to describe my birth, it was like waking up from a long dream. For a long time, many memories were downloaded and saved inside my hard disk, showing me a life lived by another person, a person who always watched the rest from above, making pranks and carrying misery in his hands. I was confused, why this person was like that? Why enjoyed to hurt other persons? Specially him: the boy with dyed blonde hair and brown eyes, always with a lonely shine in those. It was a very handsome boy, hotheaded and strong, so strong... Slowly, I found myself liking those memories, and saved them just as they appeared. They were precious.

_Good morning._

When I opened my eyes I saw him. My owner, the image and personality I was made off. He had red eyes, black hair, had a slender figure and a devious smirk in his lips. I felt something aversion for the first time when he looked at me, evaluating me.

_Namie-san, good work. Still, the eyes aren't the same._

_That's always the hardest thing to copy, you know. He looks natural enough._

There was a woman next to me, with a tablet in her hands, making diagnosis of my system. I moved my hands for the first time, marveled. I had a body; I wasn't just a software code anymore, swimming in the red.

Something shined in front of me and I looked at it. A face. Just like the man in front of me, just the color of the eyes were a little different and the expression.

_Your name is Psyche._

Psyche. I'm Psyche.

* * *

He created me because he was bored and wanted to do some business and nobody realize his absence. I nodded at him, I knew everything already. He – _we_ – **me** were underground informants. We dig up the dirty secrets of persons and made a profit of it. We didn't care anything else, even f the person life's was destroyed afterwards. He enjoyed seeing his beloved humans suffer.

With time, I realized _I did_ not.

But I was a creation of my master. I could not go against his orders.

One day, I took a walk. It was very late in the evening, my master wasn't home in a week and I was feeling curious of the outside world. I had his memories, but I didn't know it.

It was December. The Christmas was just around the corner, and many couples walked together, getting gifts and the perfect date for that day. It was nice to see the human in their environment, as master would say.

I saw a small animal next a trash can. A red and a little dirty cat, but it was cute. I wanted to look it closer, but the animal moved it ears, hearing something and run away. I followed and reached a park. There, a man was crouching, surrounded by many cats. The animal mewled at him and caressed their bodies to his legs, and the man chuckled, caressing the back of the animals.

_Hi there._

A small cloud of smoke rose from him. That voice. It was him, the boy from those memories.

_Shizu… chan…_

He turned around, and I my program screamed that I had to run. He was looking at me with angered eyes, biting the cigarette he was smoking.

_Damn flea! What are you doing here?!_

He stomped to me and grabbed my coat. I was completely speechless, since it was the very first time I was in a real danger situation. I knew what I had to do to protect myself, but for some reason my IA didn't let me act. He yanked me until we were under a light, then his eyes looked at me intently.

_Who are you? You're not the flea, even if you look like him… your eyes… and you don't stink._

I turned my head to a side and smiled. Somehow, I was happy to be recognized as a different being.

_Psyche…_

_Huh?_

_I'm Psyche._

_You're a cousin or something of the flea?_

_Yeah._

He let go of me. The cats started to surround us and mewled at him.

_Cute._

I tried to touch one, but a static discharge from my fingers made the animal run away. I felt upset.

_Don't worry, happens all the time. These are feral cats in the end._

He crouched and only then I noted he brought them food. It was really cold for any human, but he still came in the night and feed the street cats. He smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Better than any memory, than any dream I had when Namie-san put me on standby to do the system check up.

* * *

My escape wasn't something my master liked. When I told him I meet him, he looked troubled and then asked to Namie-san to run a complete check up. I was like being in a dream but hearing all. All my memories were scanned and analyses, I felt as my heart was ripped and put it again. Because, indeed, I have a heart. That was the thing that made possible my creation.

_So, how is going?_

_Everything is under the normal parameters._

_But he was with that monster… he talked to him, even played with him._

_You know, even if we download completely your mind in his hard disk, it doesn't means he will act as you. You asked for him to love humans-_

_Exactly,_ _**humans** _ _. He can't like a monster. I won't let him-_

I heard how she sighed. These feeling I have… these feeling are the same he always reflected in all the memories he had about Shizuo-san. So… why? I didn't understand.

_Shizuo-san?_

_Yeah?_

_What is your new year's wish?_

He took a deep breath of the cigarette. The snow was falling over us slowly, making the park cover in a beautiful blanket of shiny white. The cats were already gone.

_A peaceful life. One without the flea._

I got up and kissed his lips, only to run away the second later.

**I love you.**

That's why I made your wish come true. It was so simply… I even felt a little sorry for my master, when his life escaped his lips, his eyes clouded and the heart stopped. I sat next to his body all the night of the last of the year, watching the fireworks explode in the sky. A new year has come, a new life for the person I love.

The morning came and I call you from one of the many cell phones master had. I wrap my present and run to meet you. I know that my time running to its end, it's a security code in my program. If I did something to my master, my electronic brain will fry in hours with no repair.

I don't mind, really.

Because I see you smiling when I give you my present.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope this is not too depressing… sigh. In my country is summer and we're supporting a really long heat wave that even made electricity problems… I started to write this on my office but the power went out so I lost the file for 3 days, since I couldn't send it to me. So, really, I like more winter…  
> Other thing: my dream was of Psyche running after killing Izaya and receiving a call from Shizuo. Shizuo asked what he had done, and Psyche only regretted he couldn't have sex with Shizuo (?). Then I woke up and only took notes of a robot Psyche that killed Izaya because he fell for Shizuo, who never knew Psyche was a robot. Psyche died, because he was programmed to die when his master did.  
> The story didn't go as that… anyway, I tried to keep the Japanese version for the two holydays: in Japan, Christmas is not a religious thing, is more like a day for children's and couples (they use it as a 'valentine day'), and the new year is more the family meeting holyday, like our western Christmas.  
> I'm sorry if you waited for another type of story, I'm not having a really nice holydays here… I HATE SUMMER.
> 
> And
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
